Revenant
Revenants '''are a rare unique type of Ghost that are naturally visible. '''Characteristics Probably the most important and key element that makes a Ghost a Revenant is that they do not know or believe they are dead. They have either forgotten or suppressed the memories of their deaths, or believe they truly have risen from the grave. Unlike other Ghosts, which often appear in short bursts, once Revenants manifest themselves, they maintain their presences. Their embodiments do not flicker or jerk with motion. Revenants do not need remains or an object to be bound to this realm. A simple motive such as vengeance, unfinished business, fear of the beyond or guilt will suffice. Their thoughts are not erratic or governed completely by emotion (fear, anger, pain, etc.), allowing them to have complete thoughts and progressive, linear thinking. This type of Ghost is normally harmless to humans. Appearance Revenants usually appear as what they looked like when they were alive, though sometimes they can appear more pale and rotten. Notable Revenants * Mary Bregovy '''- Known as Resurrection Mary, she was killed in a hit-and-run, the driver fled the scene leaving Mary to die. Her Ghost now haunts Archer Avenue where she asks young men to drive her to Resurrection Cemetery, where she will vanish once the car reaches her destination. '''Powers and Abilities * Super Strength '- They are much stronger than when they were as humans and can overpower them. * 'Super Speed '- After death, they are able to move at incredible speeds. * 'Super Stamina '- Being incorporeal, they do not tire, and do not require sustenance. * 'MediumInvulnerability '- Being incorporeal, they cannot be harmed with conventional means. * 'Teleportation '- Revenants can teleport. They don't however display the same flickering, jerky motion as other Ghosts do. * 'Invisibility '- Unlike other Ghosts, Revenants are naturally visible, but they can make themselves invisible. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Their presence will cause lights to start flickering. * 'Thermokinesis '- The temperature will drop in their presence. * 'Astral Perception '- After death, Revenants can see beings that are naturally invisible like Demons and other Ghosts. * 'Telekinesis '''- They are able to move virtually anything with their minds. '''Weaknesses * Salt '- Like all Ghosts, Revenants can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. * 'Iron '- Like salt, iron keeps Revenants at bay. * [[Silver|'Silver]]' '- Uniquely for a Ghost, Revenants can be harmed with silver. * 'Salting and Burning Remains '- The most common method to put a Ghost to rest. Digging up a Ghost's human remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. * 'Destroying Haunted Object '- Salting and burning the object the Ghost is using to stay active in the human world, will put a Ghost to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. * 'Magic '- Revenants can be banished, repelled, and bound using different forms of magic.